


Playing With Fire

by braverose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, POV Third Person, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, at least they start as that, pieck is in college and annie is her roommate, pokopiku are best friends, yelena is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverose/pseuds/braverose
Summary: Yelena has been flirting with Pieck for several months, and after playing hard to get - sort of, Pieck decides to finally respond to Yelena’s affections. The attraction is mutual, they have good chemistry and understand each other both in bed and out of it, but ending up hooked isn’t what they were expecting.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this could turn into a multi-chaptered fic but i’m not sure yet, i just wanted to write pikulena  
> usual disclaimers: i don’t own attack on titan, english isn’t my first language, beware of my poor writing  
> hope you like it and leave feedback if you want!

“We’re going to the bar tonight, you coming Pieck?” Porco asked casually while glancing briefly at Pieck.

Scrolling through her phone, Pieck didn’t look at him when she replied, “Dunno. I’m a bit tired.”

“Come on, you’re no fun.” He groaned. “Your grades are outstanding and our winter break just started, take a break. Besides, Yelena will be there.”

At the mention of Yelena’s name, Pieck gazed at Porco from the corner of the eye. “What does she have to do with this?”

“Are you serious? It’s obvious you like her, and she’s been flirting with you for months.” And he meant _months_. Yelena was known to flirt with women a lot, and Pieck happened to be one of them. Being honest with herself, Pieck found Yelena attractive, incredibly so, and the thought of hooking up with her had crossed her mind more than once.

Though Pieck wasn’t easy to persuade. “That doesn’t mean we have to go out or something.”

“Not necessarily, but you can always make out or, you know.” He cleared his throat. “I bet it’s been a while since the last time you got laid.”

Pieck responded with a roll of her eyes. “I’m not answering that.”

“Ha! See?” Porco poked her cheek. “Now seriously, you don’t have to come if you really don’t want to, but think about it, okay?”

“Sure, Pock.” She shot back.

“Don’t call me that.”

“No promises.” Her small grin didn’t leave her face. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

The thing was, Porco was right. Pieck hadn’t even shared a kiss for a while, or heaven forbid, slept with someone. Studies kept her a little too busy, but that was something she chose, so she wasn’t complaining. Even so, a little bit of fun wouldn’t hurt, would it?

She thought again about Yelena. The blonde had never been subtle about her affections – or whatever she had – towards Pieck, and she had to admit it felt good. Yelena wasn’t too overwhelming, always respecting Pieck’s limits and never laying a hand on her without asking.

The more she thought about Yelena, the stronger was the want to see her again. They knew her by chance since she was friends with Zeke; it was him who introduced Yelena to Pieck’s group the moment she started working in the bar near campus.

Pieck remembered hearing something along the lines of Zeke and Yelena being flatmates, but wasn’t sure of it. Yelena tried to get on with all of them since they were Zeke’s friends, but she couldn’t help getting intrigued by Pieck after meeting her a few times, and with that came the flirting.

As Porco told her, Pieck hadn’t hung out with their group – at night, that was – for several weeks due to her studies, so maybe she should follow his advice and take a break.

The moment Pieck entered her own room, she noticed Annie was there. She seemed to be concentrated on the book she was reading, so Pieck decided not to bother her. Though it was Annie who broke the ice by saying, “I’m spending the night outside.”

Annie was a very private person, but still, Pieck ventured to ask, “Can I know where?”

“Armin’s apartment.” She answered flatly.

“Of course.” As Pieck spoke, she lied on her bed and unlocked her phone, messaging Porco with her final decision. According to him, they’ll be hanging out with Reiner, Bertholdt, Marcel, Zeke, Colt and of course Annie. “Will Armin come with us later?”

“No, he said he’ll pick me u– wait, _us_? You’ll come too?” Genuine surprise was rare in someone like Annie, but there it was.

Pieck’s eyes didn’t leave the screen while she responded. “Yep.”

“That’s great. Porco told me he’d ask you, but I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Pieck could tell Annie’s words were honest, even if her voice tone was as monotonous as usual. “Feel free to bring Yelena here since I’ll be away.”

“Not you too.” Annie kept looking at Pieck with her eyes narrowed, waiting for her to give in. “You really don’t mind?” Pieck then said in a whisper.

“As long as you don’t touch my things or fuck on my bed, do whatever you want.” Came Annie’s sincere reply. “You deserve to have a little fun.”

Pieck’s reaction was just laughing while looking at the ceiling. _Yeah, I deserve it._

The moment they stepped into the bar, Porco softly hit Pieck’s arm with his elbow. “Annie told me she’ll spend the night at Armin’s. This is your chance.” He whispered not so discreetly into her ear.

“You worry more about my future hook-ups than I do.”

Porco gave her finger guns. “So she _will_ be your hook-up.”

“I have no reason to deny it at this point.”

The moment they sat down, no more than five minutes went by until the frequently mentioned woman started walking towards them. Porco made sure Pieck noticed by lightly kicking her leg from under the table, but she shot him a look which said _yes, I saw her, I’m not blind_.

“Look who decided to show up tonight.” Yelena murmured a bit too seductively as her eyes flicked to Pieck.

“Figured out you were missing me.” Pieck arched an eyebrow, meeting Yelena’s eyes.

“And you weren’t wrong.” Yelena liked Pieck’s quick and witty responses to her flirting. She did find Pieck attractive at first sight, but every little conversation they shared only made her become even more interested in the shorter woman.

Reiner cleared his throat. “At least wait until we get our drinks.” He said loud enough so everyone could hear him, eliciting a laugh from the rest of the group. The night went by very lightly, and it didn’t take much until some of them got a little bit drunk. Pieck on her part had a high alcohol tolerance, but still, she decided to stop with the alcoholic beverages after just two shots.

After almost three hours, Pieck excused herself and went to the bathroom. As she washed her hands, she heard the door opening, and saw a tall person from the corner of the eye. She didn’t need to look more. “Stalker much?”

“You wound me.” Yelena said with a sarcastic grin.

With a chuckle, Pieck finally turned around, her hands supporting her weight on the sink. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“My shift’s over. Perfect timing, may I say.” Yelena didn’t move at first, testing the waters just in case she had misunderstood Pieck’s intentions.

“So? What do you want?” Pieck’s sly smile and flirty tone as she asked was enough to let the blonde know the desire was mutual.

“Seriously?” As she spoke, Yelena walked towards the smaller woman after locking the door. “Do I have to say it?”

“Yep.” Pieck replied with a little nod.

“Still playing hard to get I see. Were months of flirting not enough?”

“I wanted to see if you’ll ever get tired of trying.” Pieck’s words had no malice, she was just being honest. And Yelena enjoyed a bit of teasing.

“Why would I? It’s not like you’re less beautiful. Quite the opposite, in fact.” The blonde was now in front of Pieck, her long fingers tangled in some of Pieck’s dark strands.

“Well thank you.” As she spoke, Pieck’s hand started to make its way from Yelena’s stomach to her neck, unbuttoning a few buttons of her shirt so the blonde’s chest was a little exposed.

“Having fun already?” Pieck’s playful grin made Yelena lose her patience. “Come here.” Burying her hand in the back of Pieck’s neck, the blonde grabbed her dark hair and pulled – softly though, just in case Pieck wasn’t into that – to yank Pieck’s head back, leaning in to finally kiss her. _She likes it rough, huh?_ Pieck thought to herself.

Yelena’s tongue instantly demanded access to Pieck’s mouth, and Pieck complied by instantly parting her lips and letting Yelena explore her mouth as much as she wanted, their tongues brushing in the process. The blonde bit Pieck’s lower lip just before breaking the kiss, eliciting a very low whine from her.

Pieck had to stand on her tiptoes since their height difference was quite significant, but Yelena quickly found a solution for that. She moved her lips to Pieck’s ear, softly nibbling at it as she murmured, “Loop your arms around my neck.”

After blinking twice, Pieck obeyed, and let a surprised squeak when Yelena lifted her up by her legs and positioned her on the counter next to the sink. Yelena grinned maliciously as she bit Pieck’s lower lip again, a bit harder than the first time. “You’re ridiculously short.”

“Maybe you’re ridiculously tall.” Pieck teased back before claiming Yelena’s lips again, moaning inside the blonde’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Yelena slipped a hand underneath Pieck’s shirt, caressing the other woman’s skin and then shamelessly unclasped her bra.

Pieck gasped louder than she wanted the moment Yelena’s fingers started playing with her nipples, twirling them between her fingers, making Pieck whine and wrap her legs around the blonde’s waist to pull her closer. Mimicking Yelena’s move, Pieck’s hand started traveling through the taller woman’s almost bare chest.

Pieck’s eagerness was such a turn on for Yelena and vice versa. They were so focused on the other to the point that they forgot someone could either hear them or knock on the door at any moment, and they’ll inevitably have to stop.

Yelena moved her hands under Pieck’s skirt, gently caressing her thighs, and even if she didn’t go further than that, it was enough to make Pieck’s breath get heavier. The moment Yelena’s fingers started slowly rubbing Pieck’s crotch, the shorter woman let a pleasurable moan before grabbing Yelena’s wrist. “W-wait.”

“You want me to stop?” Yelena’s mind was already half-filled with lust, but she knew better than touching Pieck without her consent.

“No, no, listen.” Pieck gestured Yelena to wait while she recovered her breath. “I was thinking that maybe we should take this to my room later. My roommate won’t be there tonight.”

Yelena’s eyes showed a surprised sparkle. “Well that’s convenient.” She said before slowly leaning in and kissing Pieck’s lips, retiring her hand from under her skirt. “We should get out of here then, your friends will suspect something.”

“You’re worried about what my friends will think _now_?” Pieck snorted.

“I could only think about kissing you the moment you came in here, so you only have yourself to blame.”

“Ha.” Pieck jumped to the floor and then tried to make herself presentable. “Wanna know a fun fact?” Yelena gave her a questioning look as she waited for Pieck to keep talking. “Some of my friends have been wanting us to make out since you started flirting with me.”

With a scoff, Yelena buttoned up her shirt. “I guess they won’t have to wait anymore.”

Once they were outside, all eyes went to Pieck, and she just sighed and gave them the information they wanted. “Yelena is walking me to the dorms later, you can all chant your victory.”

After a moment of laughter from everyone, Yelena questioned, “Mind if I join you for the rest of the night?” Offer to which no one objected.

Yelena was a quite easy-going person and quickly clicked in with the group. She didn’t seem to mind when Colt and Reiner got really drunk, murmuring something along the lines of _men are so weak_ , comment which elicited a discreet snort from both Pieck and Annie.

When it was time for everyone to go, Yelena wrapped her arm around Pieck’s shoulders. “A pleasure to be here with you all. Now, if you excuse us.”

Pieck gave her friends a last glance just in case, but they all smiled and told them to go with a quick gesture of their hands. It took them no more than ten minutes to get to their destination, and the moment they stepped inside the room, Yelena closed the door after her and instantly trapped Pieck between the wall and herself.

“Impatient, are we?” Pieck laughed just a second before her lips were attacked by the blonde again.

“Can you blame me?” Yelena’s breath was hot and heavy against Pieck’s lips. The blonde knew she was eager for kissing and touching Pieck, but damn, it felt like she couldn’t get enough of her.

“Not really.” After passionately making out for almost a minute, Yelena quickly eyed the two beds in the room.

“Which one is yours?”

“The one next to the window.” Pieck answered just before squeaking when Yelena carried her bridal style and put her on the bed in a surprisingly gentle way.

Yelena got rid of her jacket and shirt before hoovering over Pieck, and then pinned her down by pushing her knee between the other woman’s legs, spreading them and earning a low moan from her. “God.” Pieck gasped.

Yelena smirked against Pieck’s neck. “That’s not my name, but I’ll take it for now.” She started biting and sucking the skin, wating to hear more of Pieck’s sounds. “Mind if I leave marks?” She asked before it was too late.

“Go ahead.”

“Good.” Yelena proceeded to suck hard enough to leave several marks while her knee pressed harder against Pieck’s crotch, making it harder for the shorter woman to muffle her sounds. Yelena noticed Pieck’s struggle, and put their foreheads together before murmuring, “You can bite my shoulder or scratch my back if you need to. I like it hard.”

“I figured that out when you pulled my hair.” Pieck managed to say between laboured breaths.

“Did you like it?”

Pieck trailed her hand along Yelena’s back. “Yeah.”

“Note taken.” Yelena whispered before biting the shell of Pieck’s ear. Her hands quickly found the button of Pieck’s skirt and took the clothing off before teasing the other woman’s core through her panties. “Look at you, we’ve barely started and you’re already soaking.”

“Then you better take care of this mess, because you caused it.”

With her characteristic sexy smirk, Yelena started pulling Pieck’s underwear down. “Gladly.”

Pieck couldn’t help but moan the moment Yelena slipped two fingers inside her, and at first tried to muffle her sounds by biting her lips, but couldn’t avoid being a bit too loud. Yelena didn’t make it easier though, going faster as if she wanted Pieck to scream. “Y-Yelena…”

Loving how her name fell from Pieck’s lips, she made her goal to listen to it once more, and her free hand went to tease both of Pieck’s hard nipples. Even with that, Yelena had the audacity to lock eyes with Pieck and slur, “Remember you have to keep it down. We don’t want everyone in the dorms to know I’m here, now do we?”

Pieck wasn’t able to come up with a coherent response, knowing the moment she opened her mouth she would inevitably moan. She buried her face in Yelena’s shoulder, her nails digging in the blonde’s back hard enough to make Yelena let a pleasurable grunt.

The shorter woman felt the familiar pleasure building inside her, but much to her misfortune, Yelena stopped and pulled her fingers out. “Why?” Pieck protested between gasps.

Ignoring her complaints, Yelena licked her fingers, eyes closed while she tasted Pieck on them. “Sweet.” She murmured in an unexpectedly soft way before kissing Pieck again. “And to answer your question, I’ve just discovered I like getting you frustrated.”

Despite being flustered, Pieck smiled cheekily; she was enjoying the situation as much as Yelena. “You’re kind of horrible.”

“I won’t deny it.” Yelena took a few strands of hair out of Pieck’s face to see her better, and it was hard to look away from her panting, flustered face. After sharing several kisses with Pieck, Yelena started kissing Pieck’s body downwards until she reached her inner thighs, softly biting here and there until she noticed Pieck’s body started to tremble in anticipation.

“Will you keep teasing me for the rest of the night?” Pieck protested.

Yelena’s response was directly burying her tongue inside Pieck, words evaporating from her throat the moment the blonde started sucking on her clit. As she held Pieck’s hips down to the bed, Yelena looked up to see the other woman was covering her mouth with her forearm, and her free hand was gripping the sheets. Truly a beautiful sight.

Pulling her tongue back just for a moment Yelena whispered against Pieck’s red thigh, “Pieck, look at me.” Uncovering her mouth, Pieck’s eyes locked with Yelena’s. “Good girl.” The praise alone was enough to force Pieck to bite her lower lip in order to avoid screaming, and noticing Pieck obviously liked it, Yelena kept going after leaving several marks on her thighs.

Pieck began to roll her hips against Yelena’s skilled tongue, moving her hand to the back of the blonde’s neck, first massaging her undercut and then gripping her hair, encouraging Yelena to keep going. Yelena lift one of Pieck’s legs and put it over her shoulder, her eyes not looking away from Pieck’s as she kept licking her clit. “You’re doing so well.” Yelena whispered before shoving her tongue as deep as she could.

It didn’t take long before Pieck reached her climax, her vision blurred and a white flash rushed through her body as her walls clamped, an inevitably faltering moan leaving her throat. Yelena slowed her pace a bit, helping Pieck ride her orgasm as one of her hands went to cover the other woman’s mouth in an attempt to muffle her sounds before pulling out her tongue.

Coming down from her high, Pieck kept her eyes closed until she could properly breathe again. She sensed Yelena falling to her side, and slowly turned around with her then open eyes to look at her. “That was. Wow.”

“I get that a lot.”

“Understandable.” Pieck laughed before pulling Yelena in for a kiss, tasting herself on the blonde’s mouth. “May I return the favour?”

Yelena chuckled into the kiss, trapping Pieck’s lower lip between her teeth before slurring, “Please do.”

Positioning herself on top, Pieck leaned in to bite Yelena’s skin, where her neck met her shoulder, and then whispered in her ear, “Sit on the bed.” Her tone, unlike Yelena’s, wasn’t commanding, it sounded more like a gentle request.

Getting the picture, Yelena did as she was told as Pieck got on the floor, kneeling on front of Yelena, face-to-face with her glistening sex. With a teasing grin, Pieck ran a finger along her slit, collecting her juices and licking her fingers afterwards. “Fingering and eating me out really had an effect down here, didn’t it?”

Directly latching her tongue on Yelena’s clit, Pieck didn’t give her time to answer, the only sound coming from her being a throaty moan. Licking up and down Yelena’s slit, Pieck added a finger and began to rub her clit, adding more stimulation, looking up at Yelena’s flushed face and half-lidded eyes.

Yelena’s hand moved to the back of Pieck’s head, pushing the other woman’s face into her core, soft grunts leaving her mouth more and more frequently. Pieck slid another finger in, moving her digits in and out of Yelena, quickening her pace the moment Yelena look down to lock eyes with her.

Yelena felt the familiar pleasure building inside her as Pieck pumped her fingers in and out, gripping the shorter woman’s hair so tightly that she sensed Pieck moaning against her, the vibrations sending a pleasurable tingle down Yelena’s spine.

The moment Yelena reached her peak, her vision went white and her walls clenched, trapping Pieck’s tongue and fingers. The blonde’s fingers held a firm grip on Pieck’s hair, hand tightening against her head until she came down from her high.

Moving away from Yelena, Pieck climbed to the bed and lied next to her, who fell with her back against the sheets. “I have to say,” Yelena inhaled and exhaled before going on. “That was quite impressive.”

Pieck responded with a brief giggle. “Thanks.”

Yelena was about to get up when Pieck held her by her wrist. “Are you leaving?”

“If you let me, yes. Why?” Her tone became cocky. “You want me to stay this badly?”

Clicking her tongue, Pieck was quick to clarify, “I wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t so late. Leaving in the middle of the night isn’t a good idea.”

“I can take care of myself.” Yelena’s words weren’t harsh, she was genuinely trying to reassure Pieck.

“I believe you, but that won’t change my mind.”

Yelena gave it a brief thought. As she said, she could manage on her own, and it wouldn’t be the first time she got home when it was dark outside. Still, even if she wasn’t used to staying after having sex, doing so would put Pieck’s worries at ease. _That’s sweet of her_ , Yelena thought. “Fine.”

“Good girl.” Pieck grinned teasingly.

“Funny one, aren’t you.”

For not being a big fan of staying at night after hooking up, Yelena couldn’t say she had a bad time. Pieck’s head rested on her chest, and she fell asleep first, her relaxed cute face eliciting an unconscious small smile from Yelena. It had been a while since she enjoyed having sex that much, she admitted to herself as she entangled her fingers in Pieck’s dark locks before drifting to sleep as well.

The moment Pieck opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. It was to be expected, but she at least wanted to know if Yelena got home safely. Knowing Zeke was around her a lot, Pieck wrote him to ask if he knew about her. After showering, she opted for reading a bit and do nothing for the rest of the morning, and so she did, until her phone started buzzing.

“Morning, Pock.” Pieck said lazily when answering the call.

“I said don’t call me–! You know what, never mind. Are you still with Yelena?”

“Nope, she left very early.” She already imagined what Porco wanted, but still, she asked, “Why?”

“I’ll be in your room in like ten minutes.” They visited each other’s rooms frequently when they wanted to chill or talk about something. Reiner was Porco’s roommate, so he didn’t mind Pieck being in their room, and same thing with Annie and Porco.

“I saw that coming. Bring food at least, I’m quite hungry.”

“Sure.” Before Porco came barging into the room, Pieck dressed up properly and tidied up the place. The boy was true to his words and came on time, knocking at the door before directly opening it without getting an answer. Tossing a small box of cookies on Pieck’s lap, Porco made himself comfortable by sitting backwards on her chair, his arms resting on its backrest.

“So? How did it go?”

Pieck took a tiny bite of one cookie and spoke after swallowing. “She’s good, like, _really_ good. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but even if my expectations were high, she certainly did surpass them.” Pieck wasn’t one to raise her expectations when meeting someone since she wasn’t one to judge people before properly getting to meet them, but still, Yelena had a reputation. And it was complicated not to get influenced by it, even if it was unconsciously.

“I’m impressed. And how are you feeling? Was she respectful and all?”

“Yeah. A lot.” Pieck nodded twice. “And I’m great. I needed this, honestly, it’s sort of stress-relieving too. Everything felt so good I wouldn’t mind repeating.”

Porco shot her an _I told you_ look followed by a scoff. “Well you know where to find her. But seriously, I’m glad you’re giving some time to yourself after weeks of just focusing on studying.” Moved by his words, Pieck was going to answer when she noticed he was tilting his head with narrowed eyes. She took a few seconds to get his eyes were fixed on her neck.

The bruises. Pieck wasn’t ashamed or anything, but her unconscious reaction was to cover them with a hand. “That’s quite a hickey.” Porco huffed.

“A few of them, in fact.” She hadn’t taken a look at her legs, but she was pretty sure her inner thighs had bruises as well. “I’ll cover them with make-up or something.”

“You better do, they’re not small.”

“Certainly not, but I don’t mind.” She brushed the marks with her fingers. “By the way, how much I owe you for this?” She asked while eyeing the cookies.

“Huh?” Porco seemed genuinely offended for a moment. “Nothing.”

“Porco–”

“Porco nothing.” He said with a frown. “Now let’s think about something to do today, okay?”

After a staring contest, Pieck decided to give in. “Fine.”

╍

A week later, one evening Yelena was working, she spotted Zeke and his friends hanging out in the bar again. Though the short, raven haired woman Yelena’s eyes were looking for was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed as she was, she reminded herself it wasn’t her business, but still, she couldn’t help but think about Pieck again since the night they shared together.

Yelena wasn’t used to get attached to the women she had sex with, but Pieck had _something_ , and whatever that something was, it kept Yelena invested after just spending one night together. If she was given the chance, she would definitely sleep with her again without a second thought.

Once her shift ended, she said goodbye to the group – except for Zeke, who had gone outside to have a smoke. Running into said man once she was out of the bar, she noticed he was talking on the phone, but gestured her to come closer.

Once Yelena was next to him, Zeke took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket and held it to Yelena with raised eyebrows. Understanding his silent question, Yelena took one and lighted it.

Exhaling the smoke out of her lungs, Yelena wasn’t paying attention to Zeke, who still was talking on his phone, until he said, “Jesus Pieck, just take an Uber or something.”

Spinning her head, Yelena mouthed _can I talk to her?_ and Zeke gestured her to wait with a hand. The blonde knew Pieck had asked Zeke about her, but still, they hadn’t seen each other since that night, and Yelena wanted to know how Pieck was feeling after that. Checking on her wouldn’t hurt.

The moment Zeke passed his phone to her, her voice switched to a flirty – but still concerned tone. “Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?”

“Great, actually.” Came Pieck’s reply. They both knew the meaning behind Yelena’s words. “I don’t regret anything, if that’s why you’re asking. You?”

“Same thing.” Yelena’s mind was screaming _tell her you want to see her_ , but she opted for not giving in so soon. “My other question is, why aren’t you with your friends? They’re all here.”

“I was busy today.” Judging by Pieck’s tone, Yelena understood she didn’t want to be asked about whatever she had been busy with. “I’m on my way back now, but still, I don’t think I’ll make it before the bar closes since I’m walking.”

“Walking from where?”

“I’m near the mall right now.”

“You can’t be serious, that’s like an hour from here if you’re walking, and it’s already dark. Let me give you a ride.” _That was what she and Zeke were talking about earlier_ , Yelena supposed.

“No way–”

“I stayed in your room the other night because you didn’t want me to walk alone in the middle of the night. Let me worry about your safety as well.”

“But you’re working.”

“My shift just ended.” Yelena insisted.

After several seconds, Pieck gave in, sighing deeply. “Fine. Tell Zeke to give you my number and I’ll send yours my location.”

“Good girl.” Yelena whispered maliciously, smirking the moment she heard the way Pieck’s breath hitched for a moment. Her concern was genuine, but she couldn’t help teasing Pieck a little.

She told Zeke what was going on, and he said with a chuckle, “Thanks for convincing her. We’d be worried sick if she came all the way back by walking.”

Yelena just shrugged and said, “It’s no big deal.” She was quick to put the cigarette off and take her car, not taking longer than twenty minutes to get where Pieck was waiting for her.

The moment Pieck got into the car, she didn’t miss the way Yelena’s eyes scanned her outfit – a white basic shirt and brown checked skirt which matched the colour of her jacket – looking overly satisfied. “Like what you see?”

“Very much.” Yelena’s extreme sincerity when it came to complimenting someone was a thing Pieck really liked about her. “Were you really going to walk all the way back?”

“I could’ve taken the metro, but I really wanted to walk today.” She said before giving Yelena a tiny smile. “I’m fine with you driving me though.”

Yelena looked at Pieck from the corner of the eye for just a second, and that was enough to read her face and deduce she didn’t want to be asked for details – like when they talked on the phone. Pieck didn’t look sad but concerned instead. “I see.”

The ride was quiet the first few minutes, but they eventually came up with something to talk about. “I forgot to ask, how much do I owe you for petrol?” Pieck questioned.

“Nothing babe.” Pieck’s slightly frustrated groan made Yelena worry a bit, and not really understanding what she was frustrated about, she made a guess. “Did the pet names bother you?”

“It’s not that.” Pieck reassured. “I just feel a bit bad for not paying.”

“Seriously, don’t worry about that.”

Pieck took Yelena’s words as some kind of reassurance, and then smirked before slurring, “I’m surprised you care about pet names taking into account your tongue was down my throat a week ago.”

Enjoying where Pieck was taking the conversation, Yelena gladly played along. “My tongue was in very interesting places a week ago.”

Seeing Yelena liked the insinuation, Pieck dared to position a hand on the blonde’s leg, gesture which elicited the quickest glance from Yelena. “That’s a dangerous game.”

“Focus, you’re driving.” The half-teasing tone Pieck’s voice held made Yelena unable to focus though.

Breathing heavily, she switched her full attention to the road, but didn’t miss the chance to voice her proposition. “Look, I have no problem leaving you at the dorms if that’s what you want, but–” She didn’t have to finish, because Pieck already knew what she was referring to.

Pieck just raised her eyebrows, and noticing Yelena wasn’t going to speak further on the matter, she answered the blonde’s unasked question with a grin. “Take us to somewhere quiet.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Almost fifteen minutes later, Yelena parked the car in a neighbourhood which wasn’t very far from the dorms. Pieck recognized where they were and had to acknowledge Yelena had a good idea. The place wasn’t dangerous, it wasn’t crowded during the day and people were barely seen there at night.

Yelena slid her seat as far from the wheel as possible and then patted her lap as Pieck kicked off her boots and followed Yelena’s silent order by straddling her. “Were you really worried about me or you just wanted this to turn into us fucking again?”

“Honestly? Both.”

Pieck grinned. “So that’s how it is.” Attacking Yelena’s lips, Pieck’s hand instantly started trailing along the other woman’s upper body, taking her jacket off her in the blink of an eye. Yelena’s mouth tasted like cigarettes, and Pieck couldn’t really tell herself is she was surprised or not. “You’ve been smoking.” She stated rather than asked.

With an eyebrow raised, Yelena cupped Pieck’s face and brought it to closer to hers. “Is that a turn off for you?”

With her breath warm against Yelena’s lips, Pieck slurred, “Not at all.” And just after she spoke, Yelena’s hands instantly tried to slid underneath Pieck’s shirt, but for her surprise, the shorter woman stopped her by holding her wrists. “What if we play a game?”

The frown on Yelena’s face didn’t last much, she was more curious than anything. “I’m listening.”

“I want to see how much time you can keep your hands off me.” As she spoke, Pieck’s finger brushed Yelena’s lower lip. “I’m going to touch you wherever I want, but you aren’t allowed to put a hand on me until I say so.”

“I’d really like to know what goes through that mind of yours.” Yelena scoffed. She was proud of her self-control, but deep inside she knew it wouldn’t be easy when it came to someone like Pieck – even less if she would be touched by her. Still, Yelena decided to play along. “What do I gain if I win?”

“If you win,” Pieck started. “You get to spend another night with me.”

A shiver ran down Yelena’s spine at those words. Trying to look unaffected, she narrowed her eyes just a bit before asking, “And what makes you think I’ll go that far just to sleep with you again?”

“Well, it’s clear that the other night left you wanting more. Proof is, here we are now.” Pieck rocked her hips against Yelena’s, making the blonde swallow. “So? What do you say?”

Yelena refused to say out loud that just the mere thought of another night with Pieck was already making her wet, but there was no point in denying she couldn’t get enough of her. So she voiced her response, “Challenge accepted.”

“Good.” Pieck murmured against Yelena’s lips before kissing her again. “Lift your arms.” Taking Yelena’s shirt off, Pieck’s proceeded to descend from the blonde’s neck to her collarbone, “Can I bite?” As she spoke, Pieck spread her legs a bit so Yelena could do the same, trying to get as comfortable as they could in that position.

“You _should_ bite.”

Smiling against Yelena’s skin, Pieck made sure to leave her marks all over her neck, collarbone and later on her bosom. Yelena’s breath was only getting heavier, short gasps leaving her mouth as she let herself be touched by the other woman. It was surprising the way she enjoyed Pieck’s control – she was _intoxicating_. That was that something Pieck had.

The moment Pieck’s hand started unbuckling the blonde’s belt, Yelena clenched her fists, closing her eyes in order to gain some self-control. “Aw, having a hard time?” Pieck teased without same.

“And I was the horrible one.”

With a giggle, Pieck’s hand made its way to Yelena’s core, teasing it through her underwear. “Well things are about to get even harder for you.” Not touching where it really mattered, Pieck’s fingers kept brushing and sometimes teasing Yelena’s clit through her panties, fully intending to frustrate her.

With her free hand, Pieck moved some of Yelena’s hair out of her face to get a proper look at her panting, flushed expression, and _wow she looks gorgeous_. Her busy hand left Yelena’s intimate area and next thing Yelena knew, Pieck was holding her fingers in front of her mouth.

Taking the hint, she shoved three of Pieck’s fingers in her mouth, coating them with her saliva. Not wasting anymore time, Pieck’s hand went downwards again and she sticked the three fingers in, moving them in and out as she payed close attention to Yelena’s expressions. She was tugging on her lower lip, restraining the urge to kiss Pieck, her fists clenching even harder to the point of wrinkling her trousers.

As Pieck’s fingers grew in speed, Yelena sensed her core began to heat up again, her low grunts silenced by a kiss. As she parted her lips to welcome Pieck’s tongue, she noticed the shorter woman had pulled out her fingers, and groaned out of frustration inside her mouth.

Yelena couldn’t keep her eyes off Pieck as the shorter woman licked her fingers clean in a very slow, provocative way. Meeting Yelena’s eyes, Pieck then licked her lips at the same slow pace, and then moved her hand down until it reached the blonde’s underwear once again, three fingers sliding inside her.

Yelena wasn’t very loud, but still, her frustrated, pleasurable grunts left Pieck more than satisfied. “Pieck,” Yelena spoke with clenched teeth.

Pieck’s free hand supported her weight on Yelena’s shoulder, and before answering, she leaned in to bite the shell of the blonde’s ear. “Hm?”

“I want–” She gasped for air due to Pieck’s ministrations. “–to touch you.”

“Is that so?” She purred.

“Pieck.” Her next words sounded like an order rather than a plea. “Let. Me. Touch. You.”

Her tone was desperate, sort of authoritative and not at all submissive. From their previous night together and how she was reacting to the situation they were in, Pieck had assumed Yelena was pretty used to dominate, and didn’t switch roles very often, so being prohibited to touch must had her going insane. And seeing how frustrated she was getting was _thrilling_.

Pieck’s free hand cupped the blonde’s face, and taking pity on her, she kissed her gently before whispering. “You win. Touch me.”

Next thing Pieck knew, Yelena was assaulting her neck and the skin around it, quickly unclasping her bra and leaving her upper body completely naked, her other hand quickly going under Pieck’s skirt. “I’ve gotta say,” Yelena’s hot breath brushed against Pieck’s throat. “That your tendency to wear skirts makes this so much easier.”

All the teasing from before not only did turn Yelena on to a whole other level, but Pieck as well, and it showed by how easily the blonde’s fingers slid inside Pieck. “Y-Yelena!” The shorter woman’s digits started to tremble inside Yelena, but the blonde didn’t slow down; she went even faster.

“Don’t stop.” She told Pieck.

With a weak nod, Pieck kept going, her free hand supporting herself on Yelena’s shoulder. The windows had been fogged for a while, but they were too busy fingering each other to notice. Yelena wasn’t one to let many sounds, quiet grunts and breathy gasps leaving her mouth, though in Pieck’s case, keeping quiet was an almost impossible mission.

She could do as the last time, and just bite Yelena’s shoulder to muffle her sounds, but the thing was, they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Pieck’s narrowed, hazy eyes were met with Yelena’s lust-filled ones, and it was difficult to tell who was more mesmerized with the other.

Yelena’s hand moved from Pieck’s hip to her hair, grabbing its roots and yanking her head back, and apparently that was just what Pieck needed to reach her climax. Arching her back and letting a loud, pleasurable moan, Pieck’s whole body kept shaking, and the sight of her orgasming was what made Yelena reach her peak as well. A silent gasp left Yelena’s mouth, body shivering as she struggled to keep holding Pieck.

As they came back to reality, they moved their hands away from the other. Yelena rested her head back against the seat, and Pieck rested hers against Yelena’s shoulder, both panting until they recovered their ability to breathe. Pieck was the first one to react, softly giggling against the other woman’s skin, and then locking eyes with her.

Yelena gently stroked Pieck’s hair, smiling at her reaction. “You’re really something else.”

“I guess.” Jumping to the passenger’s seat again, Pieck dressed up properly since she looked, well, like she just got fucked. She took a brief look at her phone, realizing it was quite later than she expected. “I really should be going though.”

After putting her clothes back on again, Yelena moved her seat forward and turned on the car’s engine, giving Pieck a quick nod. “No problem.”

Yelena’s eyes were kept on Pieck’s back until she entered the dorms, and once at her own apartment, she could only think about one thing: dragging Pieck to her room and have sex with her again. Out of all the possible outcomes, that one wasn’t supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you want to interact with me or whatever, you can find me at [@reisswings](https://twitter.com/reisswings) (my aot shitposting twitter account basically)  
> also i have a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/junewrites) so if you like what i do consider helping me financially i’m sort of a broke student lol


End file.
